Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Jaise glti krte waqt nhi sochte...waise hi maafi mangte waqt v nhi sochna chahiye...warna kahin der na ho jaye Pure duo os...


CID Bureau

Interrogation Room

* * *

Abhijeet-kya tumhe lgta h yeh sab maine kiya h?

Daya-aur nhi to kya Abhijeet?...murder spot pe tum the yeh baat to saabit ho gyi haina?

Abhijeet-yeh baat v saabit hui h ki murder weapon pe mera nhi...kisi aur ki fingerprints h...

Daya(smirked)-tum pichle 21 saal se CID k sharpshine kehlate ho...pata nhi kya chal chala h...itne asaani se humare liye clue thodi na chodoge...

Abhijeet(shocked)-tu...tumhe lgta h ki...

Daya(firmly)-kya Santosh jhuth bol rha h?...tumhara hi to khbri h woh...Santosh ne apni aankhon se tumhe mere dost Sohan ka khoon krte huye dekha h...aur...(pointing to Abhijeet's wrist wound)...us k kapdo me tumhara khoon v to mila h...

Abhijeet-mujhe nhi pata woh jhuth kyun bol rha h?

Daya-duniya k sare log jhuthe aur sirf tum sach bolnewala mahapurush ho...haina?...Sach batao Abhijeet kya kr rhe the tum usdin park mein?...

Abhijeet-mujhe yaad nhi h...

Daya(sarastically)-jo v pucho tumhare pass ek hi excuse...yaad nhi aur yaad nhi...akhir kb tk apni yaaddash jane k excuse dete rhoge tum?...bandh kro yeh dramebaazi...

Abhijeet(hell shocked)-tu...tumhe y...yeh drama lgta h?

Daya(smirked)-jab aur koi jawab h nhi tumhare pass to yeh drama hi lgega na?...

Abhijeet stared as if he want to decide something...Daya again said in cruel tone-

Daya-aakri baar pyar se puch rha hu...bata do...

Abhijeet(shouted)-sunna chahte ho?...to suno...YES I AM THE KILLER OF YOUR FRIEND SOHAN...sun liya?...ho gya?...

Daya was shocked at his sudden confession...from the core,he too did not beleive that his buddy could be a killer...he stammered-

Daya-tu...tum?

Abhijeet-HAAN MAIN...yahin sunna chahte the na tum...sun liya...ho gya...then leave me alone now...

* * *

Daya left in silent steps...Dcp chitrolle was waiting for him in hall...seeing him coming,he eagerly said-

Dcp-mujrim ne zulm kabool kiya?...

Daya only nodded...Dcp was overjoyed...Acp shockingly said-

Acp-abhijeet ne confess kiya...

Daya-haan sir...

Dcp-manna to tha hi na Pradyuman...Daya k hath jo pade...

Acp(shocked)-daya tumne abhijeet pe hath..,

Daya(instantly)-nhi...nhi sir...

Dcp(laughed)-bina hath pade hi man gya?...kamaal h!...

Acp-abhijeet khooni nhi h...

Dcp-usne khud confess kiya h acp...

Suddenly a voice came from door...

Voice-woh jhuth bol rhe h sir...

Daya turned behind and exclaimed in shock and pleasure-

Daya-santosh!

Santosh-haan saab woh jhuth bol rhe h...unhone kch v nhi kiya...unhe to drugs diya gya tha...woh sahab ne apun ko kaha ki agr main yeh jhuthi gawahi du...to woh meri beti k ilaaj ka paisa dega...sahab...(wept)...paap k kamai se aaj tak kisi ka bhala thodi hua h...meri beti Rajjo mar gyi sahab...chali gyi woh mujhe chodke...naraz ho gya apni papa se...badi hoke Abhijeet sahab ki tarah cop jo banna tha use...gunaah kaise seh leti...

* * *

Duo returned home...there was an awkward silence between them...in car, in home...everywhere...Daya was in guilt while Abhijeet was in...none knew his mind's state ...reaching home,abhijeet straightly went to his room and locked it from inside...

Daya saw this and left disheartened...he threw himself on his bed and sat up next moment...his POV-

Daya-shit yaar!...aaj mujhe Abhijeet se aise baat nhi karna chahiye tha...kitna hurt hua h woh...main v na ek number ki pagal hu...kya zarurat thi mujhe uski yaadash leke taane marne ki?...gusse mein pata nhi kya ho jata h mujhe...par main v kya krta?...subah hi to dekhi thi Sohan k masoom anath beti ka rona...itni si umar me sar se baap ka saaya hat gya...kya krta main v?...par kya woh kaafi tha abhijeet se is tarhah pesh aane ki excuse k liye?...kahin mere dil mein sach mein yeh baat to nhi h ki abhijeet ka yaadash jana natak h?...isliye gusse k waqt zuban pe aa jata h...par kyun?...mujhe to maloom h us k takleef...phir v har baar wahin baat zuban pe aata h...mujhe abhi us se maafi mangna hoga...isi waqt...

Daya came out to hall and first thing attracted his sight was a 500 rupee note with 100 rupee note on dining table under a glass...Daya understood who could do this but couldn't understand his intention...so he called facing Abhijeet's room-

Daya-Abhi...Abhi yeh paise yahan kyun chode ho?...Abhi sun rhe ho tum?...

No response came from his Abhi...Abhijeet heard all,standing near the window...but as he was talking with his mother,staring at a particular star,he did not bother to answer...

Daya shrugged once...and next moment the doorbell rang...Daya opened the door and saw the delivery boy who said-

Delivery boy-sahab khana aa gya...

Daya(surprised)-khana?...kisne order ki?

Delivery boy-koi Srivastav ne...

Daya now understood the reason for leaving money on dining table...he once took a glance of Abhijeet's room door...and said-

Daya-kitna hua?

Delivery Boy-600 rupees sir...

Daya paid the bill...took the food packet and closed the door...he called his buddy-

Daya-abhi...aajao khana aa gya...Abhi sun rhe ho?

Abhijeet neither answered nor came out...he was lying on bed like a stone statue...neither weeping nor speaking...and not blinking his eyes too...

Daya got irritated due to his silence...he put the food packet in the refridgerator...and went to bed...totally forgetting that he was about to ask for Abhijeet's forgiveness...

* * *

Next morning,abhijeet woke up early...prepared breakfast,kept Daya's breakfast arranged on table...took his breakfast...got ready for bureau and went to wake up Daya...

He put an alarm in alarm clock which would ring after half an hour and left for bureau...

* * *

Reaching bureau,he saw everyone's guilty eyes...which was irritating for him...he sat in his desk and about to start his work when Acp sir called him-

Acp-Abhijeet...

Abhijeet only looked up with expressionless face...his blank eyes shook acp from core and it scared him...still then he managed to say-

Acp-Sohan k qatil ka pata chl gya h...unlogo ka dera Worli me h...encounter k liye ready ho jao...

Abhijeet just nodded...and got ready to lead Purvi,Vansh and Sachin in raid...

* * *

Daya was still enjoying his dreamland...when he received a call from Purvi,who was weeping and very anxious...she said-

Purvi-hello...daya sir...

Daya(sleepy)-hello...

Purvi(wept)-sir...sir...Abhijeet sir ki halat bohot kharab h sir...

Daya's sleeping effect destroyed within a moment...he sat up instantly and shouted in shock-

Daya-kya?

Purvi-sir humlog Sohan ki qatil ko pakarne gye the...wahan encounter mein sir ko do goliyan lgi h...dil k bohot pass...un k halat bohot kharab h...hum unhe city hospital le aaye h...kya aap jaldi wahan aa skte h?

Daya-haan main aa rha hu...jald hi aa rha hu...

* * *

Daya was driving as fast as he could...his mind was signalling something worst...he was angry on himself as he had not asked for mercy from his buddy last night...and guilty too for hurting him so much...

He rushed towards OT as soon as he reached hospital...but he stopped at the entrance as he could saw CID team inside the OT...weeping...

Daya sat down on the floor with thud realising the truth...he didn't bother enough courage to go inside and to face the truth...

the end

* * *

Rishton k pass rehte unka ahmyat samajhna chahiye...nhi to kahin to der na ho jaye...

Please r and r


End file.
